1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead conveyor rotator system, and more particularly to an overhead conveyor rotator system having at least one carrier moving within a track, wherein the carrier includes a rotating portion thereof which is engaged by a track-side g13 camming system thereby rotating the rotating portion through a preselected angle of rotation to include 90 degrees.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying systems are typically used in manufacturing facilities to move work pieces through work stations, and from work station to work station, along a preselected path. There are a number of conveying systems for moving work pieces from work station to work station which include a conveyor moving at a preselected speed with carriers coupled for movement therewith between work stations and uncoupled from the conveyor so that they will be stationary at the work station while work is performed on a work piece carried by the load carrying units. Examples of patents directed to such conveying systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,702; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,869; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,740; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,285.
In general, and especially when a conveyor system utilizes curved track, consideration must be given to friction and associated increased loads placed upon propulsion machinery and load-bearing structures. Such load-bearing structures include rolling wheels and sliding chains. Current systems suffer from increased maintenance intervals and associated down-time for repair and replacement of worn parts. Current carriers are especially prone to frequent replacement of rolling structure, such as wheels and rollers due to rubbing, as such rolling structure travels along conveyor track and must navigate curves, inclines, and other high-friction areas.
Current uncoupling systems often require the use of sophisticated and expensive electronic detection and logic means. Mechanical means for accomplishing uncoupling are often unreliable, placing the work pieces moved about by the system at great risk of damage by inadvertent collision with other carriers. Additionally, if uncoupling is not highly predictable and highly reliable, work pieces can be left in a work area for either too long or too short a time, thereby resulting in undesirable results in work to be done, such as forming of surface contours, application of finishes, heating of finished surfaces, and the like.
Often times, best results can be obtained at a work station when a work piece is rotated through a preselected angle of rotation. Such rotation must also be highly predictable and highly reliable. Additionally, current rotation means often interfere with track construction, or require that special design consideration be given to including the track in a work station, yet insulating that same section of track from extreme heat, solvents, and the like.
Taken together, all the above described problems mitigate against a highly efficient conveyor means for automated movement of work pieces through work stations. Thus, there is a need for a conveyor rotator system which provides a carrier featuring reduced rubbing and other wear to rolling surfaces, makes good use of manufacturing floor space, provides for angular rotation of a work piece, and allows high reliability and efficiency in moving work pieces through work stations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor rotator system which includes a carrier which moves through a track with reduced rubbing and wear to its rolling components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor rotator system which includes a hinged carrier to achieve reduced rubbing and wear to its rolling components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor rotator system which includes a mechanically actuated uncoupling means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor rotator system which includes a platter rotation means whereby a work piece is rotated through a preselected angle of rotation, thereby optimizing the utilization of manufacturing floor space.
More particularly, the present invention recognizes and addresses in a conveyor rotator system, the problems of frequent replacement of rolling structure such as wheels and rollers due to rubbing as such rolling structure travels along conveyor track and must navigate curves, inclines, and other high-friction areas; uncoupling which is not highly predictable and highly reliable; and, rotation of a work piece that is consistent in angular rotation desired and achieved while at the same time minimizing the contact of the conveyor system itself to include track and carrier, with the work stations.
Specifically, a conveyor rotator system is provided which includes:
a T-shaped track with three U-shaped channels connected to form an enclosure with an open top and having straight, curved, inclined, and reclined sections;
a propelling means, such as a chain, running along a chain channel of the track and connected to a propulsion source, such as a motor connected to a drive shaft having a cogged drive sprocket engaged to the chain;
a carrier moving inside of the track and including:
a front and back section connected to a pivoting middle section and joined together by pivot pins;
wheels affixed to side and bottom surfaces of the sections;
an uncoupling assembly including a chain engaging pin and an uncoupling bar connected by associated linkage to the pin;
a support post extending from an upper surface of the carrier and protruding through the open top of the track;
a C-shaped load arm supporting a platter;
a camming pin affixed to the platter; and,
a camming assembly affixed to the track and having flanges to receive and guide the camming pin, thereby rotating the platter a preselected amount.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts into several views.